Klein Moretti/Abilities
Fool Pathway Abilities Sequence 9: Seer : New Abilities :* The corresponding Beyonders lack direct skills confronting enemies but are experts in divination. They master all kinds of divination methods, including astrology, cartomancy, spiritual pendulums, spiritual numbers, and scrying. :* Danger Intuition: They can intuitively detect danger using their spirituality. :* Seers are able to use Spirit Vision and deduce a person's health and emotions, as well if something has a magical aura. :* In terms of knowledge of mysticism, a Seer will be more learned and professional than a Mystery Pryer. :* Initially, Seers have a slight increase in memory that improves along with the digestion of the potion. :* The Seers can remember almost everything they see using dream divination. Sequence 8: Clown : New Abilities :* Clowns are good at fighting with artifice and are very crafty. They have immense control over facial expressions and bodily functions, powerful coordination, exceptional agility, and speed, as well as decent strength. For instance, the user gains massive coordination of the body and exceptional balance. :* They can also intuitively predict a person's next course of action. :* They can see a nearby target's appearance supernaturally even without being able to physically see the target. :* They are able to throw paper as weapons. Sequence 7: Magician : New Abilities :* Upon drinking the magician potion the Beyonder will experience a qualitative change in addition to becoming more agile and nimble. :* The magician potion grants the Beyonder 9 spells. :*# Damage Transfer: As long as the Beyonder is not dead and the Beyonder can move his/her hand, the Beyonder can transfer serious wound to an unimportant part of his/her body. This allows the Beyonder to transform fatal wounds into minor wounds. :*# Flaming Jump: The Beyonder can phase through a fire spark and the original flame. The initial range of this magical ability is 30 meters, this range would increase over time as the Beyonder digests the Magician potion. :*# Air Bullet: The Magician could produce air projectiles with power and speed comparable to that of the bullets fired from a custom revolver just by snapping his fingers or mimicking sounds. Furthermore, the effect would improve along with the digestion of the potion and the raising of his Sequence. :*# Paper Figurine Substitute: The magician can transform a paper figurine into himself and swap places with the figurine. :*# Flame Controlling: The magician could manipulate and summon flames. The initial range of this ability is 30 meters, this range and power would increase as the Beyonder digests the potion. :*# Illusion Creation: By influencing the surrounding environment, the Beyonder could create illusions with colors, sounds, and smells that were close to reality, allowing one to pass off the fake as the truth and deceive the enemy. :*# Underwater Breathing: The Beyonder gains the ability to breathe underwater. The principle behind it was to create a thin, invisible air pipe which would allow the Magician to breathe freely and seemingly turn into so-called Murlocs. The initial length of the invincible air pipe is 5 meters. As the potion digests the length of the pipe would increase. :*# Bone Softening: The magician can soften his bone to some degree in order to escape from handcuffs, ropes, and chests. :*# Drawing Paper As Weapons: An evolution of the clown's ability to turn paper into throwing Knives. This ability allows the Beyonder to turn paper into a sharp object and temporary weapons. Sequence 6: Faceless : New Abilities * The Faceless Man is able to become anyone at any time, able to perfectly mimic their targets whether it be their face, body, sound, voice or even their smell. * They have the ability to accurately recall the shape and temperament of everyone they know and grasp their unique smell. : Strengthened Abilities * Their previous abilities are enhanced. ** Flame Controlling, Flaming Jump, and other Beyonder powers had become about 30% stronger. ** The might of Air Bullets and the length of the Underwater Breathing pipe have increased severalfold. ** The divination and combat skills had also received a substantial improvement. ** Paper Figurine Substitutes and Damage Transfer didn't experience much change, but because of the growth of spirituality, the number of times that they could be used had increased. Sequence 5: Marionettist : New Abilities * The Marionettist is able to perceive and manipulate Spirit Body Threads, giving them a variety of different abilities. They can see the threads up to 100 meters away, while to manipulate them requires them to be within 5 meters of the target. ** By tracing the Threads, they can perceive invisible targets, such as the Shadow Ascetic's shadow hiding or the Witch's invisibility abilities. ** They can forcibly take control over somebody else's Spirit Body Threads, slowing their mental state and body. This is hard to resist; the target can only use their Spirit Body to resist it. In addition, this can be hard to detect, and only those with divination or prophetic abilities can detect it happening. However, this takes between 20 to 5 seconds to achieve, depending on the rate of potion digestion. ** If the process of control is not interrupted for around 5 minutes (varies according to the strength of the target, stronger targets require more time to control), the process will have become permanent and the target will turn into a marionette. The marionette is dead for all intents and purposes and is under the full control of the Marionettist. The marionette can use all his original Beyonder abilities, consuming the marionette's spirituality. Through this method, the Marionettist can direct them from afar without endangering themselves. They can have up to 3 marionettes at a time after complete digestion. ** The maximum initial range for controlling a marionette is 100 meters. ** They can also possess their marionettes, allowing them to fully experience everything that the marionette sees and experiences as well. ** Marionettes are able to speak any languages they had learned when they were alive even ones that the Marionettist does not currently know. However the Marionettist doesn't "learn" the language in this manner and will not be able to speak it themselves. ** Apart from superficial surface thoughts, a Marionettist would not be able to know about the details of their marionette's previous lives unless their marionette encounters something or someone familiar. Only then will they "remember" details about this familiar place or person. : Strengthened Abilities * They will also receive a 50% increase to their previous abilities. ** Air Bullet becomes comparable to a bullet shot from a steam rifle. Sequence 4: Bizarro Sorcerer :Strengthened Abilities * The abilities of all the previous sequences have been massively strengthened. ** The power of Air Bullet has increased to a cannon shell. ** In human form, they can transform into any animals that aren't too disparate in size. In spirit body state, this restriction is removed. ** They can use Damage Transfer to transfer their or other's wounds onto a paper figurine. ** The range of Flame Jump has increased to 1 kilometer. :Strengthened Marionette Abilities * Their marionette abilities have been massively strengthened. ** They can take control of someone spirit body threads in just 3 seconds, or turn them into a marionette within fifteen seconds. ** The initial range for controlling the marionette has also increased to 150 meters. When they gain full control of their marionette, they can control the marionette if it is within 1km distance from the Bizarro Sorcerer. ** The marionette can also use all of the Bizarro Sorcerer's Beyonder abilities. This ability is a result of the Bizarro Sorcerer implanting small maggots that they split from their mythical creature state into their marionette through the Spirit Body Threads. ** They can swap places with their marionette within 1 kilometer. ** They gain a psychic type ability that allows them to pry for information from their marionette through the Spirit Body Threads. The higher the sequence of the marionette the harder it is for the ability to work. :Mythical Creature Form * The name of the small maggots generated from the Fool pathway mythical creature is called The Worm of Spirit. ** These maggots can be used to create charms or special bullets. ** To use the maggots to create charms or special bullet one must first divide some of the maggots from the Beyonder's mythical creature state, kill them and use the carcass of the dead maggots after they have released the Beyonder characteristic as a high-level material. ** The carcass of the maggots can be used to contain the power that is bestowed by a high-level existence. :Marionettes and Worms of Spirit * They can split small maggots from their mythical creature form and implant it inside their marionettes. ** As long as a marionette with a small maggot is alive, the Bizarro Sorcerer will be alive. ** The Bizarro Sorcerer must implant more than one small maggots in their marionette if they want the new marionette converted to use their ability. ** Initially, the Bizarro Sorcerer can only split 50 small maggots from their mythical creature form. If the Bizarro Sorcerer goes beyond this limit without digesting the potion, then the Bizarro Sorcerer would suffer from symptoms of schizophrenia that cannot be treated. This increases the Beyonder tendency of losing control. ** When the Bizarro Sorcerer's marionette with a small maggot placed in it dies, the maggot Beyonder characteristics will return to the Bizarro Sorcerer after a certain period of time because of the Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation. If the process for the return of the Bizarro Sorcerer small maggots Beyonder characteristic is interrupted, the Beyonder characteristic may be lost. Sequence 3: Scholar of Yore : New Abilities * The main ability of the Scholar of Yore is to get help from history. This ability is divided into two parts. ** The first ability is the ability to borrow strength from their past self. They can borrow power any number of times as long as they have enough spiritual power. ** The second ability is the ability to summon images from the pores of history. The Beyonder can summon people or things that existed in the past for a limited time. There are few factors influencing the probability of successfully summoning the target and the duration of the summoned target: *** The more detailed and accurate you understand the target that you summon from the past, the higher the success probability and the longer the duration. *** The lower the sequence of the summoned target comparing to the Scholar of Yore, the higher the success probability and the longer the duration. *** The closer the summoning target is to oneself, the higher the success probability and the longer the duration. *** When summoning targets of higher sequence than the Scholar of Yore, the image would be with only partial power and characteristics. The Scholar of Yore can only keep at most three images at one time. For the most familiar things one could summon, the current summoning time limit is 15 minutes. *** The image summoned does not have intelligence, and can only act upon orders from the Scholar of Yore. They can only answer questions that the Scholar of Yore knows the answer to. If the summoning target is still alive, the image can not have consciousness because at one point in time there can only be one consciousness for each person. In other words, if the summoned target hides in the pore of history or gets into a "secret" state), the image can gain a certain level of consciousness or intelligence. *** Scholar of Yore can see projections of people and objects at a certain point in time (i.e."pore of history) in the mists of history if they have learned enough about it. As long as the projection or image exists, they can summon it into reality. *** They cannot summon things related to Uniqueness. For example Uniqueness objects, and angels and gods who contain uniqueness on them. * They are able to hide in the pores of history as long as their spirituality allows, temporary avoiding their enemy, but they would come out on the exact spot in the real world. * They also gain the ability to produce fog and reduce the temperature of an area. : Strengthened Abilities * Their previous abilities are enhanced. ** The range of Flame Jump has increased to 5 kilometers. ** Flame Controlling ability is now able to transfer things to them or their marionettes. ** The might of Air Bullets now equivalent to coastal defense artillery and could be adjusted at will. ** Paper Figurine Substitutes and Damage Transfer, in addition, to be able to transfer curses, attack, divination, and gazes, now they are able to replace the target organs and make it function properly until the target realizes it was a fake. ** The Beyonder ability to transform into an animal improves, now they can transform into any creature that is within a certain limit. Some the organs of the creature they transform to would work, others wouldn't : Strengthened Marionette Abilities * Their marionette abilities have been massively strengthened. ** The initial range for controlling the marionette has also increased to 500 meters. ** The range of controlling the marionette and exchanging positions with them has increased to 5 km. ** The initial control time of a target now reduced to just 2 seconds, and 10 seconds to turn the target into a marionette. : Mythical Creature Form * The number of Worms of Spirit from the Beyonders mythical state that could be split now has reached 600. * The divine pattern on The Worm of Spirit becomes more complex and has become more expressive of the themes of the Fool pathway. This change is a result of the acquired Beyonder characteristic and mythical knowledge contained in the potion. The pattern can differ from person to person because it also relates to personal traits. : Prayers * As a Sequence 3 Beyonder, they can listen to prayers within a certain range. The maggots can individually respond to simple prayers and turn in the complicated ones to the main body. List of Spells * Reproduce Yesterday Spell - A spell created by Klein using his mythological beast remains and the power of the gray fog. The spell is activated with the word "History" said in ancient Hermes language. The spell allows for an individual to borrow the power of history to look into their past and borrow the power of their past. List of Marionettes * Admiral of Blood Senor (Destroyed) * Admiral Hell Ludwell (Destroyed) *'Winner' Enzo (Controlled by Amon) *'Earl of the Fallen' Qonas Kilgor (Missing) *Oaf (Destroyed) *Daly Simone (Temporary) Abilities As a Nighthawk * After long hours in the shooting range and numerous expended bullets, now able to hit a non-moving target. Has some problems hitting agile targets. ** Skill with guns is greatly improved after advancing to Clown and is now able to hit moving targets with great accuracy. * Received basic knight training. Abilities as a Transmigrator above The Gray Fog * Able to enter the gray fog by taking 4 steps in a circle, while chanting specific chant. After digesting sequence 3 potion thoroughly, now he is able to enter the gray fog instantly without the need of a ritual, but he needs all corresponding Tarot Club member prayers as the anchor. * Able to draw in members of the Tarot Club at will, and others who make connections with Mr.Fool by saying his honorific name or other ways. * Able to ignore some interference when divining above The Gray Fog. * Able to conjure various pseudo-material things that one can see, touch, use for divination, etc., but unable to take to the outside world. * Able to use the fog around him in The World Above The Gray Fog. * Able to receive prayers and answer them. * Able to move items in and out of the world of gray fog, this is used by the tarot members to shuttle items between members. * Magical items moved into this world becomes docile as if they are in a sealed state, however, Klein is still able to use them to directly interfere with the real world without suffering any of the negative effects of the items. After staying in the gray fog for a while, normal items can gradually transform into magical items by the gray fog. These items would also be attached with the scent of the gray fog. * After becoming a Faceless the gray fog has started to truly integrate with Klein's body in the real world. Some effects of this mentioned so far are the ability to resist or hinder divination, hypnosis, dream invasion, interference with his fate/actions and luck (namely both bad and good luck cannot be given to him) that targets himself, unless the luck was given by a deity be it angels or gods. * After becoming a Marionettist, Klein is able to stir and utilize some of the powers of the gray fog on his own whereas previously he required either a ritual or the help of an external source of power (like the Black Emperor Card) to do so. * Able to use Paperman Angel/Angel Embrace by using Blasphemy Card and the power from the gray fog. The effect of each Angel Embrace is different based on what Blasphemy Card used to form the spell. E.g.: Red Priest card + gray fog power = anti-tracking and anti-divination ability. * After becoming a Scholar of Yore, Klein's power in the gray fog is equivalent to sequence two. He's able to produce Angel Embrace with Miracle Invoker without using any medium. * Able to see, purify, destroy or interfere with spiritual connections to some degree while within the gray fog. For example, when a Tarot Club member is possessed, Klein is able to sense and destroy the spirit possessing the member even when the member was unaware of it. Able to shield other members from the whispers of an evil god/angel that was turning them crazy and making them mutate. Category:Klein Moretti Category:Abilities